The Fate Bracelets
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Matsumoto tricks Hitsugaya and Hinamori to wear bracelets that bounds them together! Will they be fated to be together or will they be broken apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fan readers out there! Welcome, this will be my 3rd fanfiction story! I am still working on my 2nd fanfiction "Werewolf Academy" but doesn't hurt working on two stories, RIGHT!? Makes it more interesting and a challenge for me! If you are new to my stories, please check out my completed story "The Two Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori" also, keep an eye on updates for "werewolf academy" as well! And if you already read my stories and been around, welcome to my new fanfiction! Now I got this idea from my first story with the Reigais and their bracelets so...might as well twist the bracelets and create something with LOVE! As always our main characters will be Hitsugaya &amp; is going to be very exciting! Please enjoy! and as always THANK YOU &amp; STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: The Gifts**

It was a quiet afternoon in soul society, the 10th division vice-captain on her way towards the 12th division. _'Augh…I hate coming to this place! Gives me the creeps…especially the captain himself…'_ as she entered the district, it was dark and gloomy inside, as if someone died. She saw strange tubes with faces and computers.

_'What is this…?'_ Matsumoto attempt to touch the tube with her index finger but saw someone appear next to her. "Good afternoon Matsumoto-san" she said in a monotone voice.

**"EEEE!"** Matsumoto screamed and jumped. She saw it was only the 12th division vice-captain, Nemu. "Nemu! You already gave me a heart attack!" Matsumoto looked at her in fright. "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Thank you for coming on such short notice…Please come this way" Nemu said as she leaded Matsumoto deeper into the lab.

"Good afternoon Matsumoto fukutaicho! I'm glad you received my message" the 12th division captain, Mayuri smiled as he greeted the vice-captain. Matsumoto got the chills just by looking at his smile "T-Thank you for having me…May I ask why I am here?"

"Ah! Yes, I've been working on an interesting experiment!" Mayuri said as he carried a small black box towards Matsumoto. Matsumoto taking a step back in fear something creepy will pop out from the box. "W-What is it?" Matsumoto shuddered as Mayuri opened the box slowly.

Matsumoto shutting her eyes tightly in fear, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw two black bracelets with a white light glowing in between them. "Bracelets?" Matsumoto questioned as she saw the white light pulsing.

"Not just ordinary bracelets, but it's one of my experiments I've been working on…But, there's been a problem" Mayuri held one bracelet up to examine it "Yes...I just can't seem to find the right people to test this on…"

Matsumoto taking a step back slowly "Well…I'm sorry I don't think I'm the right person to test this one, but I think I have to go now! I have a lot of paperwork to do so-"suddenly Matsumoto bumped into someone to find Nemu holding onto her and pushing her back towards Mayuri.

"Stupid, girl! I didn't call you here so I can test these on you!" he snapped as Matsumoto blinked "You didn't? Then…why am I here?"

"Nemu here, been telling me you are the one to talk to about these…couple situations" Mayuri waving his hands in the air "these bracelets are "fate" bracelets, if a couple wears them they will be linked together and the only way to unbind the bracelets is to have their first kiss shared."

Mayuri said as he closed the box. "Huh? Why would you make such thing?" Matsumoto looked at the box."Because, SOMEONE messed up on the formula on making prisoner binding bracelets! Now, I am stuck with these…so, might as well test them if it works or not" he looked at his vice-captain. "I am sorry master" Nemu bowed.

"Now, do you happen to know anyone that might test these out for me?" Matsumoto thought about it then let out a wide grim. "I think I have the perfect subjects to test theses out! Leave it to me!" Matsumoto grabbed the box and rushed out. "Hmmm…I wonder who the poor souls will be. Oh well! NEMU, Did you clean my room yet!?"

* * *

Matsumoto rushing back towards her district as she giggled_ 'hehehe! I can't wait to try this out; this is too good to be true!'_ Matsumoto has been trying to get her captain to hook up with his childhood friend for months now. Her prayers have been answered.

Matsumoto slides the door to her captain's office** "TAICHO!"** she screamed. She looked and saw her captain drenched in his own tea. He spilled his tea due to the loud sound from his vice-captain. _'Uh oh…'_ she thought to herself.

**"MATSUMOTO!"** he yelled and his vice-captain hiding in the sofa. "Matsumoto, where have you been!?" Hitsugaya yelled taking off his scarf and using it as a towel as he tried to clean off himself. "I'm glad you asked, Taicho!" she popped out of the sofa and handed him one of the bracelets.

Hitsugaya looking at the bracelet "what is this?" Matsumoto smiled "well…You've been working so hard so, I got you a gift!" she giggled as he held it up. The bracelet looked strange and saw it pulsing a white light inside.

Soon, he tossed it to the side on his desk and continued to work. "What!? You're not going to wear it!?" she yelled, he continued to write his report "I'm working; besides I don't like having jewelry on me."

_'DARN! This is going to be harder than I thought…'_ she stood there as she thought of another plan for him to wear it. She snapped her fingers _'I GOT IT!'_ quickly turned back to her captain. "But,Taicho! I went shopping together with Momo-chan the other day and she especially picked that bracelet out just for you!" Matsumoto said.

His ear extended hearing his childhood friend's name. Taking a look at the bracelet and thought about reconsidering "she chose the bracelet?" he asked cooly, clearly interested in the bracelet now. "That's right, Taicho! She even thought it would look handsome on you!" Matsumoto smiled wide, her plan was working!

He looked at it and sighed "Fine…" as he slipped on the bracelet. The bracelet automatically adjusted itself to fit perfectly on his wrist. The light changed colors and glowed blue. Hitsugaya looking at the bracelet "is this supposed to happen?"

Matsumoto looking at the bracelet, she never saw a bracelet do that but couldn't say anything about it or else her plan will be ruined "Oh? That? Yeah, it's pretty new hahaha…" she laughed hesitantly. "Alright, now get back to-" Hitsugaya picking up his pen and saw his vice-captain already gone missing. **"MATSUMOTO!"** he yelled as his vice-captian dashes out the 10th district.

_'Sorry Taicho! I already have a mission to do! Paperwork can wait!'_ Matsumoto smiling while skipping to the 5th division to find a certain vice-captain. In the 5th district, inside a girl with brown bob hair with a hair clip to her side was cleaning around her office.

As Hinamori carefully lifted the vase off the table, the door slide open **"MOMO-CHAN!"** the busty vice-captain yelled her lungs out and gave a big hug to her best friend. "AH R-Rangiku-san!The VASE!"

Hinamori trying to balance the vase in her hands and setting it down carefully. Letting a relief sigh out, thankfully the vase is safe "Rangiku-san, what brings you here?" she asked. Matsumoto smiled "I just came to see my best girlfriend!"

"Also, I have a special gift. Just for you!" as she showed the girl the bracelet. Hinamori looked and saw it pulsing "how pretty!" Hinamori gently took a look at it. Matsumoto smirked _'this is too easy…'_ she thought to herself. She knew Hinamori would easily fall for her tricks.

"But…I can't take this, Rangiku-san!" handing the bracelet back to Matsumoto. "Wait, What!? Why not!?" Matsumoto taken back as her plan backfired. "It looks really expensive, I can't accept it" Hinamori said.

Hinamori was too kind hearted and doesn't like taking gifts out of random, especially if it's a fancy bracelet. Matsumoto quickly trying to figure a way to make her take it, she had no choice to "use" her secret weapon.

Matsumoto shrugged "Okay then…I guess I'll just tell Taicho you didn't want it." Quickly Hinamori looked towards Matsumoto "Eh? Hitsugaya-kun brought that for me!?" her face brightens up to hear her childhood friend would give such beautiful bracelet.

"Yep! Of course, that's why I'm here to delivery it for him!" Matsumoto cheerfully said. She always uses her secret weapon against each other; because she knows they're weakness are each other. Matsumoto quickly handed back to bracelet and watches Hinamori slip on the bracelet.

The bracelet automatically adjusted itself to fit perfectly on her wrist. The light changed colors and glowed pink. Hinamori looking at the bracelet "Ah! How cute!" as she lifted her arm up. Matsumoto's eyes widen as she saw the bracelets. She was expecting something to happen but, nothing. No fireworks or anything, the bracelet just continued to glow.

Matsumoto quickly grabbed Hinamori's wrist and took a good look at it_ 'maybe this thing is broken…?'_ examine the bracelet as Hinamori tilted her head to the side. "Rangiku-san?" she looked as Matsumoto fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.

Matsumoto scratched her head _'Is that it…? Maybe Taicho took off his bracelet!'_ she quickly opened the door "Alright, Momo-chan! I'll see you later! Whatever happens…Don't take off the bracelet okay!?" Matsumoto waving good bye to her friend and left the office.

"Eh? Don't take it off? I wonder why not…" Hinamori looked at her new bracelet and blushed "I can't believe Shiro-chan gave me such beautiful bracelet!" she happily thought to herself and saw the glow growing brighter….


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori readers out there! Honestly, posting only one chapter is never enough...SO, I'll be posting another! *CHEERS* I hope everyone is enjoying their evening and staying warm! Thank you everyone who are viewing! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**RecUnder: **THANK YOU for the review! Also for the correction :) *HUGZ!* Good question! Sadly, this will be only a few chapters (around 8-10 chapters) But, I know this one won't be as long as my others haha

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: Chained Together!?**

Matsumoto in the office on the couch peeking over to see if there's anything happening to the bracelets. _'Why is it just GLOWING!?'_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch the bracelets. The 10th captain showing a red vein on his forehead "Matsumoto, if you're just going to sit there and watch me…might as well work on some paperwork!"

"But! Taicho, I'm already busy with something!" she whined as she laid back onto the sofa. "What can you possibly be busy with!?" he gripped his brush._ 'Darn…Maybe there some sort of activation spell or button…'_ Matsumoto sat up and walked towards her captain.

Hitsugaya taken back, thinking she's going to help him do some paperwork. "Taicho, do you feel anything…strange?" she looked at her captain with curiosity. "Huh?" he gave a dumb fold look, only thing he feels strange is his captain who has been in the office the whole day. Usually she's always missing.

"Just answer the question! Do you feel anything different?" Matsumoto questioning him once more. "No, nothing…what is this about?" he raised an eyebrow as she quickly turned away. _'NOTHING!? Maybe the bracelets are broken! What a waste of time…Better just go report this in'_ she thought as she sighed in defeat.

"Matsumoto, stop wasting time and-"he saw his vice-captain missing again **–SNAP-** he broke is brush and yelled **"MATSUMOTO!"** that the whole district heard him. Matsumoto running out of her district "There's no way I'm doing any paperwork today! I already wasted enough time and energy on the stupid brace-"

Matsumoto saw Nemu appear in front of her. "EEEK!" Matsumoto trying to stop as she slide her feet towards Nemu. "Good evening, Matsumoto-san" Nemu greeted her "How is the bracelet's progress?"

"NEMU! I was mean to ask your captain about the bracelets! How come they don't work!" Matsumoto shook her shoulders. "Matsumoto-san, have the bracelets changed color?" Matsumoto stopped shaking Nemu "Huh? Yeah they changed colors, why?" Nemu nodded "It means they bracelets are working correctly…"

"REALLY!?" Matsumoto eyes widen with excitement "That's good news! I thought they were broken or something, so what happens next!?"

"Now we wait" Nemu said as Matsumoto blinked. "Huh?...Wait? Wait for what?" Matsumoto confused. "We wait in till the bond between them activates" as Nemu bows good bye and walks away. "WAIT! NEMU! How long do we have to wait?!" Matsumoto chasing Nemu "It shouldn't be too long Matsumoto-san…soon."

* * *

In the 10th district, Hitsugaya stretched his arms towards the ceiling as he takes a break from paperwork and opened the windows behind him. He saw the sun slowly setting as he drank his cup of tea, noticing the bracelet on his wrist. He thought about his childhood friend as he thought about her, the bracelet glowed brighter.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya noticing the pulsing become stronger. He ignored the pulsing and continued to think about his childhood friend how her face must of looked when she choose the bracelet. Suddenly the bracelet gave a small tug spilling his tea a little.

"What the-"the bracelet soon tugged on his arm causing him to drop his tea cup. Hitsugaya holding his arm and trying to pull away but, the force was too strong. Soon it started to drag his feet "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Hitsugaya being pulled towards the door and dragged outside.

In the 5th division, Hinamori finally finishing cleaning the office and wiped off her forehead "Whew! All finished!" she said proudly as she put her hands on her hips. She looked at the bracelet and smiled 'I should go and thank him for the gift!' and the bracelet glowed brighter. _'Hm…I never noticed it being so bright…'_

She looked at it and saw the bracelet moving, suddenly it tugged her arm. "KYA!" Hinamori trying to pull away soon, she was being dragged "KYA! What's going on!?" she yelled as she held onto the bracelet. The door opened and Matsumoto came in "Hi Momo-cha-AH!" Hinamori crashed into her.

"Rangiku-san! Please help, the bracelet it has a mind of its own!" Hinamori continued to be dragged as Matsumoto quickly tried to help her. "EH!? Hang on, Momo-chan!" soon Matsumoto was being dragged along as well.

The bracelet was glowing brighter and brighter as it became closer to its other half. "AUGH!"Hitsugaya grunted trying to remove the bracelet off his wrist. "Oh Hello Toshiro!"Jushiro saw him being dragged.

"Jushiro! Help me get rid of this bracelet off me!" Hitsugaya yelled as Jushiro jogged towards him "Hmm…interesting jewelry you have there! Is it a new fashion item?" Jushiro smiled.

**"JUST HELP ME GET THIS OFF ME!"** Hitsugaya yelled as Jushiro reached for the bracelet. He touched the bracelet and quickly the bracelet sent a charge towards Jushiro's body. The long white haired captain twitched on the floor like a fish out of water."AH?! JUSHIRO!?"Hitsugaya continuing to be dragged and watched Jushiro lay on the floor behind him.

"Ah Momo-chan! Hang on!" Matsumoto holding onto a tree as Hinamori tightly held onto her hips. The bracelet increased its strength and pulled Hinamori "AH! Rangiku-san! The bracelet is getting stronger!" Matsumoto feeling Hinamori's grip loosen.

Soon Hinamori slipped and started to be dragged away quickly. "AH!?MOMO-CHAN!"Matsumoto running towards her friend. The speed increases as the bracelets sense they are near each other.

"AHH!"Hitsugaya yelled as he heard someone scream too. "KYAA!" as they crashed into one another.

**-CLING-**

The bracelets clicked with one another as dust kicked up slowly the dust settled Hitsugaya slowly lifted his head up. "Ugh…" holding his head as he saw a glimmering chain attached to his bracelet."What the…"As he trailing the chain, he saw it connect to another bracelet on someone's wrist.

Hinamori under him and completely out of it with her eyes going in a spiral. "Momo!?" quickly getting off of her and helped her up. "Eeehh…Rangiku-san…I can't..hold..on…" she was wobbling and Hitsugaya held onto her.

"MOMO-CHAN!" Matsumoto running towards them and saw her captain there. Trying to catch her breath "Eh!? Taicho, what are you doing here!?" Hitsugaya gave her the death glare as his reiatsu slowly formed around him.

"EEE!" Matsumoto screamed as her captain turned into a frozen demon. "MATSUMOTO…you have exactly 10 seconds to explain what these bracelets are."

Quickly, she explained with a super high speed squeaky voice and bowed towards him couple of times. Matsumoto giving a hesitant laugh towards her pissed off captain to glared at her. He looked at Hinamori still dizzy from the impact and carried her "Matsumoto you are coming with me…" he said in a threatening voice as they went to the 12th district.

"Good evening Hitsugaya Taicho" Nemu standing by the door of lab. "I'm here to talk to Mayuri about these…bracelets that my vice-captain put on us" he commanded. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho…Master Mayuri is not here, he won't be available in till next week. I do apologize for any in convinces that the bracelets gave but, we can not remove the bracelet without the key."

**"WHAT!?"** Hitsugaya roared as he looked at Nemu who was unmoved by his anger. "Fine!" quickly turning around and leaving the lab. Matsumoto moved towards Nemu and whispered "Well, at least the bracelets work! Good thing you didn't tell him how to remove-"

**"MATSUMOTO! WE'RE LEAVING!"** her captain yelled. "H-HAI!" startled and quickly followed him out. As they walked outside, other shinigamis made way for the angry captain. They sensed his Reiatsu and quickly moved away from him.

"Erm…Hehh…Taicho?" Matsumoto hesitantly laughed trying to calm her captain. He shot a glare towards her and Matsumoto quickly walked straight without another word. As they reached towards their district, Hitsugaya opened the door to their office and laid Hinamori down on the sofa.

As soon as he was about to leave her side, he felt a tug on his arm and saw the chain connected to the bracelets. The chain was no longer than 8 inches apart. _'Damn…I forgot this thing is still on us…'_ he sighed as he sat beside Hinamori.

Glaring at Matsumoto who was in the corner of the room "Hinamori never picked out the bracelet, did she?" as the room dropped a few degrees as the vice-captain felt a chill down her spine. "W-Well…at least you guys have matching bracelets!" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah… **WITH A SHORT CHAIN CONNECTED TO EACH OTHER!"** he roared and Matsumoto shirked in fear. Soon Hinamori started to grunt from the loud sounds and woke up. "Ow, my head…" As she touched the back of her head. She also noticed the bracelet that was connect to Hitsugaya's wrist.

"Eh..? EH!? What's going on?!" Hinamori daggling the bracelet and tugging it. "Oioi…stop tugging, bed-wetter…" he sighed as he watched her try to remove the bracelet off. "Great…I guess we'll be stuck like this for a while…" he said as Matsumoto let out a devilish smile_ 'Perfect…! This is working like a charm!'_

Matsumoto quickly stood up "WELL! Time for me to go, I guess you guys can try to figure out a way to remove the bracelets…" Hinamori blushed "Huh? Wait…then that would mean…." Matsumoto nodded "YEP! You guys are going to be together for every second and every day!"

Hinamori froze as Hitsugaya glared at his vice-captain who was clearly enjoying herself. **"DON'T YOU DARE-"** Matsumoto was already out the door "BYE TAICHO! GOODNIGHT MOMO-CHAN! HAVE FUN!" as she slid the doors shut.

Leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone in the room. Hinamori snapping out of it "T-there has to be a way to break the chain!"Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait in till he was out of the bracelet, his vice-captain was going to pay for what she did.

After hours of trying to break the put his sword back "It's no use…" looking at the chain untouched without a dent or a scratch. Hinamori even tried her Kido on the chains, doesn't seem to work.

"I give up!" Hinamori panting as Hitsugaya sat beside her. "That vice-captain of mine…" he said in a aggregating tone. Hinamori looked at the bracelet, it was still glowing pink "but…it's pretty though" she said.

Hitsugaya saw her looking at the bracelet and smiled, she looked so beautiful as her bracelet glimmer in her eyes. He quickly looked away and stood up "We'll figure something out tomorrow "as he helped Hinamori stand up.

They both knew what was going to happen, looking away blushing. "I guess…since you're here already, let's go to my private quarters" he said shyly as she nodded. Following him out of the office they headed towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoying your week! MEH. RAINY DAYS MAKES ME SLEEPY AND LAZY! But, not too lazy for an update! PUahaha! Make sure you guys are staying warm and wrap yourself like a burrito! Here is chapter 3! THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS &amp; STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: Just like the old times**

Opening the door, she stepped inside and he entered right behind her. Her face was flushed in red, causing Hitsugaya to become nervous as well. Looking at the chain's length, he knew there would be no point of setting two separate futons.

As he grabbed the futon, Hinamori grabbed the pillows and helped him set it down. Making eye contact they quickly looked away. She saw his ragged scarf and giggled. He rose an eyebrow "what?" he asked as he neatly flattened the covers.

"Nothing, the scarf I made for you really suits you!" she smiled as he held on the scarf around his neck. Hinamori made the scarf for him as a gift;even though it's ripped and torn he would never replace something that his childhood friend gave him. Somewhat a good luck charm.

"Tsk! So? I see you wearing that hair clip I got for you when there was a festival" he pointed as she reached to touch her hair clip. She smiled "I still love it!" her bright smile made him blush. "W-well, hurry up and get dressed!" he snapped at her as he turned away.

She looked at the back of his head "promise you won't look?" Hitsugaya felt his face heat up "WHAT!? Why would I?! S-stop talking and get dressed my arm is getting tired!" as he moved away from her enough for the chain to hold them together.

She quickly removed her robes but saw her robe pass by the string **"SHIRO-CHAN!"** she yelled. He quickly turned his head to towards the childhood friend who called him. He saw her bare shoulders and a bit of cleavage.

Hinamori saw him look and quickly covered up **"KYA!**" she screamed "Shiro-chan!" as Hitsugaya turned away "**B-BAKA! Why the hell did you scream my name!?"** Their faces bright red, as Hinamori quickly changed.

"Done!?" he snapped at her in embarrassment. "Yeah…but, there's something you have to see!" as he slowly turned his head to make sure she wasn't naked and saw her holding her robes. She moved her robes though the chain attached to the bracelet.

His eye widen as Hinamori held onto the chain soon, she reached for a cup. The chain wouldn't go through it "maybe the chain only goes through clothes?" he nodded in response. "Good thing it does or else we would have to sleep with our robes hanging on the chain."

They walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They looked in the mirror as Hinamori smiled to him, Hitsugaya glanced away _'Oh god…this feels like were married!_' his cheeks showed a bit of pink and continued to brushed his teeth.

After they finished washing up, Hitsugaya was about to walk out but felt his bracelet tug on his wrist. Turning around to see Hinamori blush "what? What's wrong?" she held onto her robes "erm…I need to use the bathroom…"

_'Oh great…'_ Hitsugaya thought as he stood there looking at the girl. He sighed "Alright…" standing by the door with his arm out, lucky the toilet was near the door. As she closed the door a little with his arm sticking out she sat on the toilet.

Hitsugaya stood there holding onto the wall, as she sat there for a while. She quickly flushed and he felt a tug. "Are you done?" he peeked through the crack of the door and saw Hinamori's underwear. Quickly he looked away "No, not yet so don't look!" she said but, it was too late…he saw.

Soon she opened the door and pulled him inside to wash her hands in the sink. Finally, they were laying on the futons as Hitsugaya blew out the candles. He saw their bracelets glowing in the dark; the chain was too short for them to sleep on their sides.

They were close, too close to each other. There was tugging and pulling, Hinamori let out a sigh "Shiro-chan…" she quietly said. "I know…this is becoming a pain in the neck…" he said as he turned his head to see Hinamori looking at him.

_'She..she's so beautiful…'_ he thought to himself. Ever since they started to grow up a bit, he noticed her getting prettier which made his heart race. He could only think of one way for them to sleep in peace but, didn't want to scare her and make himself look like a pervert.

"Momo" he called as she opened her eyes. "Just sleep on my chest…" he said, her arm was extending too far out that blood wasn't going to her arm. "Are you sure?" she asked as he looked at her "Yeah..It's okay" he gave a small smile.

She slowly moved closer towards him and laid on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her small body as her hand was on his chest. This was perfect; finally they were comfortable enough to fall asleep. Hinamori listened to Hitsugaya's racing heart.

"Shiro-chan? Why is your heart beating so loud?" she asked as he closed his eyes tight _'Crap…'_ he didn't want his feelings exposed. "I could ask the same about you, why are you so tense!?" her body was tensing as he could feel her body.

The both laid in silence, both avoiding the question. Hitsugaya let out a sigh "Good night, Momo…" as he closed his eyes. "Good night…Toshiro…"she said smiling as he heard his heart beat louder. She never called him by his first name before. He slowly turned his head away from her_ 'Baka Momo! Doing this on purpose!'_ he thought as the two childhood friends slept in peace.

* * *

As the sunlight streamed inside the room, hitting Hitsugaya's eyes lightly causing him to wake up. Grunting he lifted his arm and felt something on his face._ 'Huh?'_ he opened his eyes slowly and saw a hand on his face.

He's eyes widen then he remembered what happened yesterday_ 'right…'_ removing her hand away and slowly sat up to see Hinamori sleeping besides him with her arm over his body. Hitsugaya let out a yawn _'good thing there's no meetings…'_ as he looked at her.

Softly he brushed her hair away from her face "Oi…Bed-wetter" she was still unresponsive to the call. It was hard for him to wake her up but he had to use the restroom. He gently shook her "Momo" soon she let out a grunt and held him closely.

He sighed; she would do this when they were kids._ 'I really didn't want to use this…but'_ he leaned towards her cheek; he put his lips on her cheek and blew a raspberry. "KYA!" she instantly woke up as she looked around and saw he childhood friend smirking.

"MOU! I hate it when you do that!" as she wiped her cheek. "You should have waked up when I called you" Hitsugaya getting up and watching Hinamori yawn as her arm was being tugged. "Come on sleepy head, I need to go."

Hinamori leaning by the door with her arm extended out, she closed her eyes and started to doze off. "OI! What are you doing!?" Hitsugaya yelled inside the restroom as his arm was pulling him away from the toilet. "S-SORRY!"Hinamori quickly trying to stay awake, soon she heard a flush and the door opened.

She walked inside for him to wash his hands. "Okay…how are we going to do this…" he said as Hinamori tilted her head "do what?" He sighed and looked at her "Bed-wetter, aren't you going to shower?" he said as he saw his friend's face change to clueless to shock.

"Oh, you're right!" she quickly covered her mouth with both hands. The string pulled his hand up and his hand touched her chest. Suddenly Hitsugaya's face turned red; quickly he pulled his hand back as Hinamori's body was pulled towards him.

They both crashed on the bathroom floor "Ouch…" Hinamori looking down and saw Hitsugaya with an annoyed face "this couldn't get any worse…" soon Hitsugaya lifted his head up and saw Hinamori on top of him sitting near his crouch.

They both turned red and quickly got off each other. Hitsugaya covering his eyes_ 'I spoke too soon…'_ As Hitsugaya stood up and saw Hinamori still embarrassed. "Come on we got to think of a way to shower together" hearing him say that, Hinamori's face blew up.

"To-together!?"Hinamori trying to calm herself down. "Yeah…unless you have another bright idea…" this was hard for both of them; they had to take a shower! Hinamori gulped "Okay…I guess we have to show ourselves..." she held tightly onto a robes.

He nodded, this was the only way._ 'Better just hurry up and get it over with…'_ he slowly untied his robe as Hinamori stood there. "OI! You have to get undressed too!" He snapped at her as she quickly nodded. Both robes on the floor, as they both took a good look at each other.

They were dazed and couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They blushed, slowly entering the shower together, Hitsugaya turned on the water. The cold water made Hinamori jump back and bump into his muscular chest.

"It's just water, Bed-wetter" he said as he was trying to contain himself. "MOU! I don't wet the bed anymore, Shiro-chan!" soon the water turned warm as Hinamori washing her hair, as Hitsugaya was turn his back turned away from her. Hinamori took a peek and saw his bareback_ 'Shiro-chan…you really aren't so little anymore…'_

Trying to wash your hair with one hand was too difficult for Hinamori as she tried to use both hand. Hitsugaya's hand went up as his hand touched her back. "KYA!" she screamed as she put down her hand "S-Sorry! I can't wash my hair with only one hand!"

Hitsugaya still looking away and sighed "okay I'll wash your hair for you. Just don't freak out…" Hinamori thought that would be a good idea "Okay!" she replied. He turned around and saw Hinamori bareback and blushed. Shaking his head_ 'Don't! Come on, she'll think you're some kind of pervert!'_ he saw there was still some shampoo in her hair and began to rub her hair with both of his hands as one of Hinamori's hand lifted as well.

Hinamori giggle "I remember when you washed my hair when we took baths together" she was enjoying the massage she was receiving as Hitsugaya continued to massage her scalp "Yeah yeah…you would turn on the water so hot, I would get headaches cause of you" he replied.

"Well, you kept turning on the cold water! It was freezing!" she pouted as she chuckled. "Alright rinse your hair" he said as she used one free hand to rinse her hair. As she leaned in, Hitsugaya saw her butt leaning in front of him. He quickly looked away _'think about something else…think about something else...'_

"Okay done! I'll do yours now!" She said as she put her hands on his shoulders causing him to tense. She felt his muscular shoulders _'Wow…he really does have muscular shoulders…'_ slowly she gently pushed him to the side as they switched spots.

She reached for his white hair and rubbed the shampoo "Shiro-chan, you really did grow a few inches! Taller than me now!" he smirked at the complement, hours of napping and taking calcium pills finally pulled it off.

"Hey Shiro-chan? Remember when I accidently blew a bubble and it flew in your eye?" She laughed remembering the old memories. "Right..and I had a red eye from that the whole day!" he snapped but chuckled as well.

Hinamori smiled as she tiptoe to reach on top of his head; suddenly she slipped and quickly held onto Hitsugaya's back. Her chest pressed against his back, Hitsugaya's eye widen feeling how soft she was. "AH! S-Sorry! I slipped…you can rinse your hair now…" slowly removing her body away from him.

Hitsugaya leaned in and closed his eyes as the water poured, trying to calm down he quickly rinsed and turned off the shower. Hinamori got out of the shower and dried herself quickly as Hitsugaya was still in the shower looking away.

As she wore her robe and put a towel over her head to cover her embarrassment "O-Okay, I'm done!" as she heard Hitsugaya get out of the shower and dried himself. Slipping back his robe, he saw Hinamori hiding her face. Soon, he grabbed her hand and leaded her out the bathroom.

Sitting on the floor, Hitsugaya took her towel and helped her dry her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled "this sure feels like the old times…right, Shiro-chan?" rubbing the towel, he smirked. He saw his bracelet glow brightly _'What the…'_ taking a good look at it, Hinamori turned around to see why he stopped.

She saw her bracelet glow brightly as well "Wow…it's getting brighter!" Hitsugaya puzzled about the bracelet as he used his free hand to dry his own hair._ 'Damn it…what is this!?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hey my Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Geez, today has been SLOW...raining all day! Thank you for all your views and support for this fanfiction! If you guys haven't read "Werewolf academy" I do recommend read it! I know you'll enjoy it! Haha I know last chapter you guys probably thought there was going to be some "Lemon" NOPE Sorry! It's bit too early still but, there will be soon! No spoliers! SHHH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND VIEWS! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**lahtrevaskis &amp; Dueling Fire Demon**

****RecUnder:**** YES! Naked, like butt naked! XD Puahaha! Pretty hot huh? *EVIL LAUGH* Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as well!

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: The Chain**

In the 10th division, Hinamori stood by Hitsugaya as if she was his assistant. Hitsugaya didn't mind, having his childhood friend around helping around with the paperwork. It was making his life so much easier. Matsumoto entered the room "GOOD MORNING TAICHO!" and rushed towards Hinamori to give her a hug.

"Good morning Momo-chan, have fun yesterday!?" she smiled as she saw her friend turn into a cherry and her captain with a large red vein on his forehead. She saw her captain glaring and waved her hands in front "joking joking!"

"So, have you guys figured out how to remove the bracelet?" Matsumoto acting as if doesn't know how to remove the bracelet and reached to touch the chain which looked like a small chains with stars glittering inside. Hinamori shook her head "no luck…We probably have to wait in till Mayuri Taicho comes back."

Matsumoto crossed her arms_ 'geez, they still didn't kiss!? I would have already thought they would have by now…'_ she thought as she needed something to push them. They were both so innocent and dense about each other's feelings _'no wonder they're perfect for each other…'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Hitsugaya commanded as one of his subordinates entered and bowed "Hello Hitsugaya taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho. As well as, Hinamori-fukutaicho." She was quiet pretty with long black straight hair with sky blue eyes. She walked towards them and placed the reports on his desk "I've completed the reports you requested also, filed them in order" she smiled.

"Good, thank you" Hitsugaya taking a look at the reports "…Hinari, correct? You're the new subordinate that just transferred here." Her face brighten as her captain remembered her "Yes Taicho!" Matsumoto observed as she saw the new subordinate giggle and smile towards her captain and saw Hinamori's eyes grow with sadness.

_'This girl…better not be thinking what I'm thinking…'_ Matsumoto looking at Hinari. Suddenly Hinamori's bracelet flickered; Matsumoto looked again _'What was that?'_ As Hitsugaya stood up to put the papers in a drawer, he completely forgot he was chained with Hinamori.

He quickly turned around and saw the chain grew a few inches apart. "Taicho? What is that connected to Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Hinari looking at the shiney chain. Hitsugaya looking at the chain "Nothing, do not worry about it…You may be dismissed now." Hinari quickly bowed and walked towards the door, she looked at Hinamori one last time before she closed the door behind her.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked at the chain; it grew about 4 more inches apart. "It's growing apart" Hitsugaya holding the chain up as Hinamori nodded "that's a good thing! Now we won't have a hard time moving around." He looked at the bracelets "I hope so…"

The chain was now long enough for Hinamori to sit down on the edge of the desk without pulling her childhood friend's wrist. Soon another knock on the door, Hinari entered again as she bowed towards them "Hitsugaya Taicho, here are the new reports that need to be signed" she said as she set them on top of his table.

Hitsugaya reading through them "good job Hinari" he said as she blushed. Hinamori looked away as she continued to help on the paperwork. Matsumoto observing at them from the sofa and saw the chain slowly extend again. _'The…chain… it's growing?'_ she thought as she watched it grow a few more inches, enough to almost touch the floor.

She saw Hinamori's bracelet flickering as well. Something was wrong as Matsumoto quickly got up and walked towards the door. "Matsumoto! Where are you going!?"Hitsugaya called. "Taicho! I'll be right back!" she rushed out the door.

Matsumoto running towards the 12th district as the vice-captain entered inside towards the lab to find Nemu on the computer. "Good afternoon Matsumoto-san, is there something I can do for you?" Nemu greeted.

"Nemu, something is wrong with the bracelet! They have this chain connected to the bracelets and it's growing!" Matsumoto said as Nemu nodded. "It could be one of the bearers is losing interest in the other…so they are drifting apart." Matsumoto's eyes widen, remembering her friend showing sad eyes whenever her Taicho would talk with Hinari.

"Matsumoto-san, if the chain extents too long…it will break and they will no longer be fated to be together..." Matsumoto was stunned hearing those words. The chain was already growing apart! Quickly the vice-captain turned around and rushed out. There was no way she'll let that happen, she rushed towards back to her district.

* * *

"The chain is getting longer!" Hinamori looking at the string and held it up. Hitsugaya leaning against his chair _'why is this extending so much…?'_ it was already close to 5 feet. He shrugged "well, at least now we don't have to extend our arms out anymore."

Hinamori nodded and smiled. Hinari looking at them smile towards each other and couldn't help feel jealous "Uhm..Htsugaya taicho? Since we've done all the paperwork today. Would you like to come to the village? There are doing a small festival today" Hinamori in shocked as Hitsugaya looked at Hinari.

As he was about to reject her offer, he saw Hinamori's eyes widen_ 'maybe she wants to go…' _He sighed "I guess we can go" Hinari's face brighten "Really!? That would be great!" Hinamori looked away; soon she felt a tug on her arm.

"But, Hinamori-fukutaicho will be coming along with us" he smiled at Hinamori as she slowly stood up. Hinari stopped in her tracks after hearing Hinamori was coming along "Oh…yeah…sure, of course that's fine."

Hinari giving a secret glare towards Hinamori_ 'that stupid bracelet!'_ she thought, earlier her captain explained about the bracelets and not to question about the bracelets.

As they walked to into the village they saw all sorts of food stands and shops around them. Hinamori's eyes brighten as she looked around, Hitsugaya looking at her and smiled. Hinari saw her captain giving the vice-captain all the attention. She had to do something…

"Oh wow!" Hinamori stopped by a hairclip store. They had all sorts of hairclips and hair accessories. "Hitsugaya taicho, how do you like this one?" he looked as just gave her a nod. Hinamori saw them as Hinari giggled, Hinamori placed a finger on a certain hairclip she thought it was pretty and looked away.

Hitsugaya saw the one she touched as Hinamori moved away and looked at the store next door. "I'll take this one" Hitsugaya giving the hairclip to the worker. "Oooh that was is so pretty!" Hinari said with excitement as Hinamori looked as saw Hitsugaya buying a hair clip _'I guess he bought her a hairclip…'_

The chain continued to slowly grow. At the group walked, Hinamori was playing with the chain and holding onto it so it won't drag on the floor. "Hitsugaya taicho! Let's eat here; I heard they have served really good food here!" Hinari holding onto his arm, Hinamori felt something sharp in her chest_ 'what is this feeling…'_

As they sat down and ordered their food, Hinari talked and laughed with her captain as Hinamori sat there fiddling with the string. She felt like a 3rd wheel, but couldn't help it because the bracelets wouldn't come off. She sighed as Hitsugaya saw her depressed_ 'Momo…?'_

As he was about to talk to her, the food arrived. Hitsugaya ordered chicken katsu, Hinari ordered soba and Hinamori ordered udon. As Hinamori slurped her udon quietly, she saw a spoon in front of her. Lifting her head up, she saw Hitsugaya holding up the spoon.

"How is it? Give me some" he said as Hinamori blinked at him. Holding the spoon, Hinamori placed some on his spoon. "Not bad…" he chewed and gave her a piece of katsu on her spoon. "it's pretty good, try it" he said as Hinamori looked at it and put it in her mouth.

Slowly chewing, her face brighten "Yummy! It's so good!"Hitsugaya smiled _'thank god…'_ relief she's fine and there was nothing wrong. "Uhh…Yeah! This place is pretty good!" Hinari taken back at what just happen "Hinamori-fukutaicho and taicho close friends?"

Hitsugaya nodded "yeah, she's my childhood friend." Hinari eyes widen _'eh!? Childhood friend!? How lucky…'_ she thought. She would die to be that close with Hitsugaya, but she wasn't going to give up.

As they finished their lunch, they continued to walk around as the lanterns lit up making a colorful and brighten the village. Hinamori was enjoying herself as Hitsugaya watched her secretly, her smile is worth coming outside to the village. They stopped by a pottery shop and looked at pretty vases.

Hinari bit her lip_ 'Taicho has his eyes glued on her! I have to think about something quickly!'_ soon she purposely tripped as Hitsugaya saw her. Quickly he grabbed her and held her up "are you okay Hinari?" he said as she looked into his eyes "Y-yes…Thank you Taicho…" she said in a soft voice feeling his strong arms around her body.

Hinamori looking over her shoulders "Hey Shiro-chan, what do you think about-" her voice trailed and saw him embracing Hinari in his arms. Hinamori's heart sank deep as she lowered her head down. She never felt like this before, she hated it.

It was getting late as they decided to call it a day. Hinari bowed goodbye"Thank you Taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho!" she smiled towards Hitsugaya. "Yeah…get home safely" he said as she waved good bye.

They walked back to Hitsugaya's private quarters, Hitsugaya noticed Hinamori has been very quiet. Hinamori walked inside as the chain dragged on the floor, he chain was about 10 feet long._ 'It's been growing…'_ he looked at the long chain.

Hinamori opened the window and looked at the moon. Hitsugaya saw sadness in her eyes as he walked towards her "Momo, what's wrong?" there was no response. She stood there quietly listening to the crickets. As he was about to reach for her hands, she spoke.

"Do you like Hinari?" Hinamori softly asked. "Hinari?" Hitsugaya raising an eyebrow towards the question "she's dependable and very intelligent, yeah why?" Hinamori let out a sigh "I see…" suddenly the chain glowed and rattled as Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked at the chain.

The chain started to shake and soon the chains snapped making a domino effect as small pieces fell down on the ground and disappeared. "The…The chain is gone" Hitsugaya looking at Hinamori as she held onto her wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori readers out there! Lately I've been updating at night, been super busy in the mornings since Christimas is coming! But, doesn't mean I forgotten about you guys! I'll do my best to update in the mornings when I can, still working on "Werewolf Academy" as well so please check that story out as well! As always Thank you for all your views and reviews! ENJOY &amp; STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**whitealmond**

**whitealmond: **AH MY WHITEALMOND *HUGS!* Missed you :D The bracelets? Well...*evil giggle* I hope this chapter will explain ^_^ thank you for your reviews and question!

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: Drifting Apart**

In the 10th district, inside the captain's room Hitsugaya leaning against his chair and staring into the ceiling. Ever since the chain broke he would try to visit Hinamori but she would just brush him off and would be too busy. She wouldn't even look at him the same way as she used to.

"Augh!" he grunted as she scratched his head. This has been frustrated and confusing why she would avoid him. _'Momo…is it something I did?'_ he closed his eyes as he touched his bracelet which was still on him. Still glowing bright blue, he looked at his table with paperwork waiting to be signed.

The door slide open "Taicho?" his vice-captain walking inside as she saw him leaning against his chair. She looked at his desk and saw nothing was finished "wow Taicho, you haven't worked on a single paper!" Matsumoto holding up the paper and looked at her stressed captain.

Matsumoto sighed and remembered the night she went out looking for them. As she was making her way to her captain's room she saw Hinamori walk out without a chain. Hitsugaya standing by his door with a sad expression watching her leave. It was already too late, the chain was gone. There was nothing bonding them together anymore.

She saw the bracelet was still on her captain's wrist glowing blue so there was still hope but, Hinamori's was fading away slowly. **"TAICHO!"** Matsumoto shaking her captain who was a zombie "you need to talk with Momo-chan!"

"Get off me Matsumoto!" pushing his vice-captain away. Clearly he was in a bad mood and didn't want to do anything "you don't think I tried?!" Matsumoto grabbed her captain and pushed him out of his office. "Go talk to Momo-chan! I'll work on the paperwork!" as she slammed the door. Hitsugaya was taken back that his first time his vice-captain would offer to help do paperwork.

He couldn't get Hinamori out of his head; he had to know what was going on. Matsumoto looked outside as she watched her captain walk towards the 5th division. She put her elbow on the window sill and rested her head on her palm. Before she came into the office, she had a visit to the 12th district...

_"Hello Matsumoto-san, any progress on the bracelets?" Nemu questioned in her robotic voice. Matsumoto sighed "I don't know what to do Nemu, the chain broke apart! It's over!" she cried as Nemu pulled out an umbrella shielding her from her tears. "Matsumoto-san...Is the bracelets still on their wrist and are they glowing?" Nemu asked. Matsumoto stopped crying "Huh? Uh...Yeah, Taicho's is still glowing but Momo-chan's bracelet is fading and flickering."_

_"I see, the chain might have be broken because they are no longer "fated" together because Hinamori san is losing interest...But, as long as the bracelet's light is glowing there still chance until one of the bearer's light disappears the bracelets will release" Nemu said as she handed her a handkerchief._

_Matsumoto blew her nose in the handkerchief "So, there's still a chance they'll be fated together!? We don't have much time left! Thank you Nemu!" as Matsumoto handed back the wet handkerchief and dashed out the lab. _

Matsumoto sat in her captain's seat looking at the pile of paperwork "...Paperwork. We meet again." Even though she hates doing paperwork more than anything, she was willing to do it if her captain would leave to see Hinamori.

Hitsugaya walking towards the 5th district with his arms crossed, on the way he saw Hinari. "Hitsugaya Taicho!" she bowed as Hitsugaya walked towards her. "Hinari, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Hinari blushed "Oh I've been delivering some papers and-"suddenly they saw Zaraki chasing a poor shinigami. **"EEE! SOMEONE HELP MEE!"** The shinigami cried out as the demon chased him from behind "HAHAHA! RUN! Run for your life, next time you'll learn to take someone else candy!" as the shinigami ran pass them and Zaraki chasing and accidentally shoved Hitsugaya towards Hinari.

The shove was hard enough for Hitsugaya to fall on top of Hinari, as the dust settled down Hitsugaya slowly lifted his head up "Ugh…damn Zaraki" he saw someone stand in front of him. Looking up, he saw Hinamori looking at him who was on top of Hinari. His eyes widen as he looked down to see Hinari blush towards him.

_'SHIT!'_

he quickly got off her as Hinamori looked at him with a motionless expression. "Hitsugaya taicho…here is the permits you've requested" she turned around and walked away. Hitsugaya clearly knew she was pissed and even use "taicho" with his name. "Uhm…Hitsugaya Taicho?" Hinari said, she was still deeply blushing. "…I need to go" Hitsugaya shumpo quickly back to the 10th district, he needed some time to himself to figure things out.

* * *

The night was peaceful and quiet. Hinamori laid inside her futon in her light pink yukata, awake and watching the moon from her window. Soft breezes entered brushing though her loose hair, as she laid there thinking about Hitsugaya and Hinari.

She thought about Hitsugaya, remembering the words he said about his subordinate Hinari. How she would laugh and giggle with him. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way.

She always cared about him but, when since they were chained together her heart was racing. _'Shiro-chan…'_ and held onto her chest. Pulling the covers over her head and closed her eyes. _'I'll just sleep on it…I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow!'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

**"AUGH! **That stupid ZARAKI!" he yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk in his room. Frustrated how he fell on Hinari and the last person he wanted to see this was Hinamori. He couldn't forget the face she gave him when he fell on top on her. Even Matsumoto yelled at him for something he didn't do when he returned back to his office.

"Now she probably thinks I like her!" scratched his head as he walked around his room. He had to do something to fix this and clear the confusion with her. She wouldn't just believe him if he told her since the whole incident.

_'How troublesome…'_ as he blew out the candles and opened the window to see the moonlight illuminating his room.

Sitting on the window sill, he looked at the moon. Sighing, he looked at his bracelet and missed the last few days they spent time together. _'I wish she was here…'_ he thought as his eyes soften. How beautiful she looked smiling and laughing, especially how beautiful she look fully exposed...

He couldn't stop thinking about her and couldn't get enough_ 'I need to see her again…'_ he sighed as he walked towards his cabinets to take out his futon. As he opened the cabinets as saw his futons missing with a note.

_Dear Taicho,_

_I stole your futons for tonight, you should go to Momo-chan's room and sleep there for tonight!_

_Your best vice-captain,_

_Matsumoto _

He stared at the note and froze it. Shattering it into pieces _'MATSUMOTO...'_ he sighed in defeat, he didn't have a choice unless he wanted to sleep on the floor. He quickly grabbed his yukata and left his room, walking outside towards the 5th district.

As Hinamori moved around inside the covers, she couldn't sleep. She let out a sigh; this was stressing her out as she continued to move around in her futon. Soon she sat up _'maybe I just need to walk around, get some fresh air…'_ slowly she got up and walked towards her door.

As she opened the door, she walked outside and sighed she felt suffocated inside her room with her feelings bottled up. As she walked down the halls she took a turn into the corner and bump into someone's strong chest. As she bumped into him, he didn't even budge or flinch from the crash.

Hinamori falling backwards but was quickly caught by her arm and a hand around her waist. Looking at the person who caught her, she saw his turquoise eyes. "H-Hitsugaya-kun…?" she slowly standing on her own two feet and his hand still on her arm.

"Are you okay? What were you doing outside your room?" concerned why she would be awake and walking around at this time especially in her yakata. "I couldn't sleep so, I decided to walk around…wait…What are you doing here?" she looked at him as he removed his hand off her arm.

He put a hand on the back of his neck "Uhm…About that...Matsumoto took my futons…So, I'll be sleeping in your room tonight" he said cooly as he walked towards her room hiding his blushed face.

"Wait- What?" she was confused and she followed him. He entered the room and opened her closet to take out another futon. Hinamori closing the door behind her "I don't understand…why my room?"

"Because…You slept in my room so, it's only fair" as he changed into his yakata. Hinamori quickly looked away as he changed. Honestly, he didn't mind sleeping with her for another night. Of course, on separate futons he wanted to be closer to her. Once he finished he went under the covers, he knew that was a brilliant reason even she couldn't argue about it.

She stood there and let out a sigh, couldn't be helped he was already in her room with the futons out. She walked to her futon which was next to his and laid inside. She slept on her side, facing away from him as he watched her back. He knew she was thinking what happened between him and Hinari.

Hitsugaya looking at the back of Hinamori's head _'Stupid Zaraki...if he didn't shove me to Hinari, I wouldn't be in this mess!'_ Soon he turned on his back "Good night Hinari-**I MEAN, Hinamori!"**His words got mixed up and quickly changing it.

_'Aw shit…NICE GOING DUMBASS_…' he cursed at himself as he covered his mouth and turned red. Hinamori heard and felt a sharp pain in her chest. "…I guess our names sound a bit too similar" she said in a soft voice.

"…Uhm, yeah…sorry about that" he apologized, she heard and he felt stupid. "I see, good night…" she replied back. Her eyes were getting watery as they laid there in silence, they were both drifting apart. Hinamori feeling stupid as well as Hitsugaya. Things were getting worse and worse for the both of them as they quietly fell asleep.

* * *

Hinamori turned on her side, hearing birds. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw it was already morning _'morning already…?'_ she moaned and rubbed her eyes. She saw to her side and saw an empty spot next to her.

Her childhood friend was already gone. She let out a sigh_ 'probably to go to the captain's meeting'_ Hinamori got up and placed the futon back into the cabinets. She opened the windows and saw it was a beautiful morning yet, Hinamori let out a sigh.

She still felt the same as yesterday, even worse since last night. Hinamori shook her head_ 'MOU! I don't care!'_ she headed towards the bathroom to wash up. As she was brushing her teeth, she looked in a mirror and remembered the time they brush their teeth together. Her eyes soften, she already missed him.

The 10th division captain walking back to his office with his vice-captain._ 'This really is harder than I thought…'_ Matsumoto glanced towards the bracelet, the glow was still bright._ 'So Taicho's bracelet is still glowing the same...problem is Momo-chan's'_ suddenly Hinari voice called out.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" she smiled and as ran towards them. "Hinari, what is it?" Hitsugaya said as she pulled out a large lunch box. "I've looked for you in your office but, you weren't there. I've made too much for lunch!" as she handed him the lunch box "please, enjoy!"

"That's very kind but…" he looked at her, her eyes slowly filled with disappointment thinking he was going to reject the lunchbox. He sighed "thank you…" he said as her face brightens "h-hai!" as she blushed. Bowing good bye, she walked away to return to her daily routine.

"Taicho…are you falling for that girl?" Matsumoto giving a stern look at her captain. "W-What!? What are you talking about?" he snapped at her as he looked at the lunchbox. "Uh huh…Okay then" the vice-captain shrugged as they continued to walk towards their office.

As they arrived, Hitsugaya put the lunchbox on his desk and sat in his seat. He thought about last night how Hinamori felt when he called her Hinari. He closed his eyes in frustration_ 'I'm such an IDIOT!'_ he thought to himself.

Matsumoto watching her captain _'for a genius, he's really hopeless about relationship...'_ she sighed and opened the window and saw Hinamori talking with Kira. They seemed to be talking about something funny as Hinamori wiped away laughing tears from her eyes."Taicho?" she called her captain. There was no reply; he still sat there with his eyes closed.

**"TAICHO!"** She called out again as Hitsugaya quickly turned around and gave her an annoyed face. "WHAT!?" he snapped, he wasn't in the mood to fight with his vice-captain. Matsumoto pointed out the window as Hitsugaya stood up and looked outside.

He saw Hinamori and Kira laughing together as Kira put a hand on Hinamori's shoulder "Hey don't fall over now ahaha!" Kira laughed causing Hitsugaya to grip the window sill tightly. Matsumoto backing away and hiding herself as if her captain was going to turn into the hulk.

**"KIRA…WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH-!"** suddenly there was a knock on the door. **"COME BACK LATER!"** he yelled at the door, he was about to kill a blond shinigami. Again, there was a knock on the door causing Hitsugaya to turn his head slowly and glare at the door.

Matsumoto was too scared to move as she watched her captain stomp his feet towards the door. As he swung the door up violently he saw Hinari. She bowed "I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho! But, this was urgent!" as she gave him the letter.

Still aggravated he looked at the letter; his eyes opened and saw the list of vice-captains who will be patrolling the area tonight. _'You got to be kidding me…' _Hitsugaya reading the list it again_ 'YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_ he didn't bother to look for his vice-captain but Hinamori's partner for tonight.

_**-Hinamori Momo &amp; Kira Izuru: patrolling the 10th district-**_

"Uhm…H-Hitsugaya taicho…I need you to sign the letter to confirm, Matsumoto fukutaicho will be patrolling with Renji fukutaicho…" Hinari was scared as she saw a white death aura around him. He stood there looking at the list.

In his eyes, he saw the "&amp;" as a heart, Hitsugaya grinding his teeth_ 'out of all the vice-captain…HIM!?'_ he turned around and grabbed his pen and violently signed it as if he killed something. He passed the signed paper to Hinari as she quickly left the room.

"T-Taicho..? Did you see who Hinamori will be patrolling with-"Matsumoto noticed him standing there as his reiatsu formed around him suddenly Hitsugaya stood there chuckling to himself like a mad man. _'Oh my god..I'm so scared'_ Matsumoto crying and watching her captain losing his mind slowly.

Soon he walked to his desk and opened the lunchbox and started to eat. Matsumoto who was behind the sofa shaking in fear. As he stuffed his face he smirked _'Kira, you're going to wish you never land your hand on Hinamori…'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Whooo! Tomorrow is FRIDAY, I hope everyone is prepared for the weekends! It's going to be a crazy weekend since people are going to be out buy gifts and stuff for Christmas so, stay safe! Any who, thank you for all your views and reviews! I will see you guys tomorrow for the final update of this fanfiction! So, be prepared...the last chapter will be a LEMON and it'll be hot(Maybe? It's my FIRST LEMON! Take it easy on me! LOL) don't say I didn't warn you! THANK YOU AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: The Advice **

"Oh wow…Taicho!" Hinari looking at the empty lunchbox she packed for him "did you like it?" Hitsugaya sitting on his chair unmoved without a reply back. He's mind was on something else for tonight as he cracked his knuckles.

"OOOOkay now Hinari-chan, you should leave now!" Matsumoto pushing the girl towards the door as the door opened Hinamori stood there with a shocked face. Hinamori looking at Hinari and Matsumoto with blink faces "what's going on here?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya turned his head and saw Hinamori by the door "Hinamori?" he stood up as Hinari saw him jump up for her. _'Tsk…'_ she kissed her teeth as she put a fake smile "Good evening Hinamori-fukutaicho! I was just picking up the lunchbox I made for Hitsugaya-" Hinari's mouth was covered by Matsumoto.

"Lunchbox?" Hinamori looking at the lunch box in her arms. Hinamori eyes lowered "I see, that's nice of you to do…Rangiku-san, we should go before we're late for our patrol meeting." Matsumoto removing Hinari's hand "Oh right…" Matsumoto following Hinamori and turned her head towards Hinari _'I'm on to you, girl…'_

As they left, Hitsugaya walked towards Hinari "thank you for the lunch box, I know you worked hard to make it but, stop." Her eyes widen as she looked into his cold glare "I know what you're doing."

"Let me make myself very clear Hinari, I won't repeat myself…" he said with a cold low tone "I do not date or form any romantic interest with my subordinates…If you ever pull something like this again, you'll be transferred. Do I make myself clear?"

Hinari stood there and held her lunchbox tightly "But-"

"Do I make myself clear?" he cut her off coldlyas she stood there and nodded. "Good, you are dismissed" she quickly bowed and left the room with the door closed behind her. He sighed _'now she probably thinks I have feelings for Hinari…'_ he looked at his bracelet, still glowing blue as he looked at the moon though his window.

"Everyone knows what to do. Please find your partner and began your patrol, this will last for 12-hours! Good luck!" a Shinigami announced as each vice-captain looked for their partner. "Hinamori-kun!" Kira said as he waved at her "Good evening Kira-kun!" she smiled. Kira noticed the bracelet on her wrist with a faint glowing pink.

"Hinamori-kun, your new bracelet seems to be dimming…" Kira said as Hinamori lifted her wrist to take a look at the bracelet. "Oh, you're right…" she noticed the bracelet's light was fading _'hmm…the light wasn't this dimmed..was it?'_

"Come on Hinamori-kun, let's go!" Kira said as Hinamori put her hand down and nodded "Hai!" meanwhile Hitsugaya hiding in the shadows and concealed his reiatsu from being noticed._ 'Damn you, Kira…'_ he thought to himself as he watched the two vice-captains walk together towards the 10th division.

The night was quiet, as they walked together around the 10th division. Kira noticed Hinamori trouble by something "Hinamori-kun, something bothering you?" she lifted her head up "Ah? N-no! Nothing is wrong!" she waved her hands in front of her.

"There is something wrong, what is it?" Kira was persistent on knowing what's wrong with his friend. She sighed and fiddled with her fingers "Kira-kun…how do you stop thinking about someone who you used to care about?" Hinamori asked quietly.

Hitsugaya heard her question as he leaned against the wall from the other side of them. His eyes soften and felt his heart stop_ 'Momo…'_ as he continued to listen. Kira looked at Hinamori "well…of course it'll be hard to stop thinking about someone you care deeply about…Just be happy for yourself."

"Show them you're alright without them or else you're just hurting yourself. Especially when you have friends around you that are worried about you as well" he smiled. Hinamori looked Kira, he did have a point.

If she kept being depressed about Hitsugaya and Hinari together, she'll just stress herself out. Hinamori let out a bright smile "Yeah, I'll do that!" she promised to support Hitsugaya and Hinari since that's what friends do. "That's the way to go!" Kira and Hinamori high-fived each other.

Hitsugaya smacked his head loudly on his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hm? Did you hear that?" Hinamori looking around to see where the smack sound came from. "Yeah…It's probably an echo when we high-fived each other" Kira said as they continued to patrol.

"Kira, thank you I feel so much better!" she giggled as Kira let out relief sigh as he watched his friend smile again. "Yeah, no problem! Kinda feels like the old days when we trained together right?" they laughed as they talked about the days they went to the academy together.

Hitsugaya with a large red mark on his forehead, he couldn't believe what he heard _'GREAT! Now she's going to support me and Hinari!?'_ he grunted to himself._ 'Momo…do you really not care about me anymore…'_ as the weather started to become chilly and windy.

* * *

Matsumoto let out a yawn as she laid on the sofa, only having a few hours to sleep due to her patrol shift last night. She looked over to see her captain working on paperwork and sighed. Things with her Taicho and Hinamori has gone downhill.

_'Well...Mayuri taicho, should be coming back tomorrow'_ she thought to herself and whined, all her hard work trying to get them together failed…AGAIN!_ 'AUGH!..There has to be something!'_ ever plan she throws at them backfires with Hinari interfering but, lately Matsumoto haven't seen Hinari coming around Hitsugaya anymore.

_'It's for the better…'_ she thought to herself, suddenly she heard her captain turn around and look out the window. Matsumoto stood up and looked outside as well. She saw Hinamori hand paper files to Hinari with a smile "please delivery these to your captain!"

"Uhm…are you sure you don't want to delivery this yourself, Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Hinari scared to meet her captain after their talk. Hinamori shook her head "No, it's fine! I have other things to do, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you deliver them safely!"

As Hitsugaya glared towards them and saw Hinari bowed as Hinamori left to go back to deliver paper files to other districts. _'Momo-chan? Are supporting them!?'_ soon Matsumoto felt something cold near her captain and back away quickly. "She couldn't just deliver them herself!? SHE'S TOO BUSY!?" he yelled as Matsumoto hid behind the sofa.

"C-C-calm down, Taicho! She-She's just probably is really busy! Hehehe…" she let out hesitant laugh as she watched her captain stand by the window. There was a soft knock, Hitsugaya stood there unmoved. "Erm..Enter..?" Matsumoto said with a quiet voice.

Hinari opened the door quietly and bowed. She went towards her captain's desk feeling his terror reiatsu and left the papers on his desk. "P-Please excuse me!" she ran out in fear as Matsumoto was stuck with her demon captain.

He slammed his hands on the window sill loudly **"That's it,** **I HAD ENOUGH!"** He roared as he stomped his feet towards the door, sliding the door open violently causing the door to break. Matsumoto looked out the window and saw him with pure rage as other shinigamis quickly moved out of his way._ 'Oh Momo-chan…'_ Matsumoto thought to herself, she knew what was coming…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori readers out there! Haha, I didn't realize in till RecUnder said it but, we finished this fanfiction pretty quick! I mean yeah, it was pretty short with only 7 chapters but damn... LOL hahaha! Alright alright, long awaited Lemon chapter is here, this is my very first Lemon so take it easy on me! **BE WARNED** this is a LEMON CHAPTER! So please don't freak out if it says "PENIS" or something LOL. OKAY, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! By the way, TGIF everyone! Enjoy the weekends and BE SAFE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS FANFICTION! MUCH LOVE AND HUGS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**EDIT (12/22/2014): NO LONGER A "Lemon" FANFICTION -** Sorry everyone, I had to change this into a non-lemon fanfiction due to the rules. I do apologize if this caused any problems or for those who are disappointed that this is no longer a lemon anymore!

**Catspats31-** Thank you for giving me a heads up on the rules! and for your time for reviewing as well! Thank you for all your hard work for keeping the site safe!

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Fate Bracelets**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 7: Fate [FINAL]**

Hinamori walking around delivering papers soon she felt a shiver "Eh? What was that?" feeling a cold feeling in her spine as she continued to deliver papers. Soon, Hitsugaya shumpo in front of her **"KYA!"** jumping back and dropped some papers. "MOU! Don't scare me like that Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said as he just stood there with his bangs hiding his face.

She quickly grabbed the papers and walked past him "I'm really busy Hitsugaya-kun, bye!" she said. He clinched his fist, always the same excuse just to avoid him. He bit his lip and soon started to follow her around.

As they walked around for a few hours, Hinamori finished delivering the papers and headed towards her office. Hitsugaya still followed her with his arms crossed and his hair bangs hiding his face. She stopped in her tracks and turned around "why are you following me?" she asked in a cold voice. Hitsugaya was getting irritated at her tone of voice. He walked closer as she took a step back.

He grabbed her arms with both hands and pressed her against the wall "you're going to tell me what's going on…**right now**" he said in a cold tone, he was determined to find out why she is acting like this. Hinamori trying to free herself but with his strength alone she was helpless. "Stop avoiding me Momo, tell me what's wrong!"

Soon he saw her eyes get watery with fright as he loosens his grip on her. He lowered his head and rested his head on her shoulder, he didn't want to lose her or be forgotten. The words still rang in his ears, how his heart ached knowing she wanted to forget about him.

"You're…You're not going anywhere…" he said taking a deep breath. Hinamori's eyes widen as he lifted his head up and saw sadness in his turquoises eyes. "Why?…Why would you try to support me on such thing!?" he said as his eyes filled with betrayal. Hinamori felt a sharp pain in her chest seeing her childhood friend like this.

Hinamori looked away, It was hurting her to see him like this "I-I…thought you would be happy…" she said quietly. **"Happy?!** How can I be happy when you've been avoiding me since the chain fell apart…Do you know how long I've missed you!?"

Hinamori was in shocked as she was taken back from the words she would never expect from him "you…you missed me? But…you have-"

"Hinari is just a subordinate, I told her clearly I don't date or have any interest in my subordinates." He took a step closer and cupped her cheek "how can I love someone else…when I already have you?"

A tear escaped from her eye, she was speechless. "Momo…Don't push me away anymore…" as he leaned in close to her, enough to feel his breath on her lips. "I love you…" and closed the gap, meeting his lips with hers.

Suddenly, their bracelets lit up brightly. A chain appeared connecting with the bracelets once more wrapping around their wrist. Soon the bracelets released and fell to the ground as tiny glimmering stars floated around them.

She felt his warm lips against hers, her heart melted and the heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders. His tongue slide with hers as he went closer to her. He opened his mouth and kissed deeper tasting the sweet taste of her mouth.

As they kissed passionately they soon broke the kiss for some air. Hinamori blushed as her first amazing kiss and Hitsugaya's as well. "Since...Since when?" Hinamori shyly asked while blushing. Hitsugaya chuckled as he gave another kiss on her lips "It's been too long..." He waited too long for her and being away for so long, he couldn't endure himself no longer.

"Here" he pulled something out of his robes. It was the hair clip he bought when they went to the village together. He gently clipped the hair clip in her hair "I got this for you…I was going to give it to you the day I took you home…"

Hinamori felt guilty for the things she said to him that day and gave him a warm embrace "I'm so sorry…" he sighed as he chuckled, he returned the embrace "It's okay Momo...Who else would I buy this for? It was long over due since I brought you a hair clip." They pulled away and noticed their wrist was free from the bracelet. Hitsugaya picked up the bracelets and put it in his robes. "What will you do with them?" Hinamori looked at him with confusion.

He smirked "Don't worry about it, let's grab some dinner" Hinamori was still confused but just shrugged. They held hands together as they walked together in the sunset. The time they've spent being chained together, once they were separated they finally realized what was missing in their lives...Each other.

* * *

Next late morning, arriving into his office, Matsumoto jolted up and yelled "Okay Taicho! What happened yesterday! What did you do to…"her voice trailed as she saw her captain enter as he held hands with Hinamori. "Momo-chan?" Matsumoto lowering her voice and saw the bracelets gone!

Hinamori showed a slight pink on her cheeks "Good morning Rangiku-san!" she smiled as Matsumoto froze. "This is a dream right?" she pinched herself hard enough to make sure "Oh my god, it's not a dream!" Matsumoto hugged Hinamori.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Matsumogo bring Hinamori towards the sofa to start their girl's talk session. Hinamori giving a hesitant smile "Rangiku-san…" but Matsumoto kept on talking "You can't believe how many time I tried to bring you two together, FINALLY. Those bracelets worked like a charm!-" quickly covering her mouth.

"MATSUMOTO…You knew how to take off the bracelets, didn't you?" he said in a threatening voice as Matsumoto slowly turned her head. "Erm...about that…Well…" she gave a hesitant laugh "Ehehehe… at least you guys are together now, right?"

Suddenly the room became cold as Matsumoto screamed in terror as the whole 10th division heard. Matsumoto wearing a bracelet while the other was locked to the desk. Earlier, Hitsugaya returned the Fate bracelets to Mayuri Taicho and exchanged it for the prisoners bracelets. She was crying, forced to do all the paperwork by herself "Taicho…you're so mean…**MOMO-CHAN! NEMU HELP MEEE!"** she cried out as the two couple held hands together walking outside.

"So what should we do now, Shiro-chan?" She asked as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close whatever you want to do...We have the rest of our lives together" he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Hinamori blushed "Mou! Shiro-chan!" He cuddled close to Hinamori "I love you Momo" she smiled "I love you Toshiro" they laughed as they walked together hand in hand, fated to be together forever.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Thank you for all your support for reading "The Fate Bracelets" Please be sure to check out my other stories in my profile! I highly recommend reading "Werewolf Academy" or "The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori" I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you again for your view and time for reading my fanfiction, I am truly grateful! Have a wonderful day!**-HitsuHinax1**


End file.
